KIDNAPPED!
by narutocreeps
Summary: sakura has been kidnapped! but it's actually fun!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto- unfortunately. Oh GOD PLEASE SWITCH MY PLACE WITH KISHIMOTO! Please? **

**On with the story!**

_**Italics are sakura's thoughts. I'm too lazy to write 'sakura thought.'**_

"Teme here. all in place?"

"Dobe all focused and ready!"

"White eyes on the ready"

"Teme in position. Mission 'the kidnapping' commence!"

_It was a hot sunny afternoon and everyone was busy shopping for the summer vacations, updating their wardrobes. Amongst all the shopaholics was a certain pink haired girl. She wore a yellow sundress and a beach hat. Her hands were filled with at least 10 shopping bags and she was standing in a shoe shop staring at the endless range of flip-flops. The konoha mall was her paradise; she could buy whatever she wants. No money issues and no one to lecture since her mom was so busy being the hokage.

After purchasing the flip-flops she wanted she exited the shop and made her way out of the mall. She was walking on the sidewalk heading towards home. She thought about what she was going to do at home, watch a movie probably or go to the bar with Ino.

Suddenly she felt someone bash into her hard and she fell onto the sidewalk, all her shopping bags scattered around her. She opened her eyes to see who she had bumped into. In front of her was a blue haired fair skinned girl.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, here lemme help you" she said scrambling to her feet and gathering all the spilled shopping bags.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know how… I mean I just didn't see you! Uggh! So careless of me! How could I not! Stupid me… I'm so sorry I hope you're not hurt. Gosh how inconsiderate of me!" she kept saying as she collected all the shopping bags.

She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to her feet and handed her the shopping bags. "Hi! I'm Hinata and so sorry I hope you're not injured!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh… I um thank you? I'm sakura Haruno…." Sakura was flabbergasted. She had no idea what had happened in the past five minutes

"Haruno?" Hinata exclaimed. "OMG! Are you like the hokage tsunade sama's daughter?!"

_Here we go again all about mum._ Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Whatever I might be holding you. You seem like a busy girl, let me help you. As an apology for you the inconvenience." She kept rambling on and on as she took the shopping bags and began moving on towards her house.

"so…"

"Sakura."

"Oh ok sakura what a pretty name. You are quiet a shopaholic! Know what I am too! I was on my way to the mall when I bumped into you but never mind so there's this awesome shortcut to the hokage house! My place isn't far off lets use it so you get more time to rest gosh you look tired my!"

"Sakura nodded dumbly and followed Hinata into the alley.

They were halfway through the abandoned alley when sakura began to feel extremely uneasy.

"Hinata?" she asked extending her hand to take her shopping from Hinata. "It was nice meeting you but I prefer going home alone." Sakura saw Hinata's face fall and look hurt. "oh no! I didn't mean to hurt you things are just complicated so… I gotta … I mean I want some time alone."

Sakura saw Hinata smirk evilly. She threw sakura's shopping bags aside and advanced towards her. Sakura felt fear overcome her. Oh shit shit shit! She thought as she tried pulling out her phone out of her bag. Hinata lunged herself at sakura. Sakura tried fighting back but Hinata was too fast almost like a professional. Hinata was successfully able to tie sakura up in no time. The amazing part was that sakura wasn't hurt at all. Sakura tried screaming for help but she noticed that Hinata had taped sakura's mouth.

_God she's fast!_

She saw two more figures besides Hinata. Sakura had no idea what was going on. The only thing she understood was that she had been kidnapped. Who did it and why? She had no idea but _it's all mums fault she just had to be a freaking hokage!_

"Whoa white eyes! That was the bomb! Like I didn't even recognize you! That was so original!" a blonde exclaimed. He had handsome features, and a tan skin.

"It was like you haven't spoken so much in a year as much as you did today you were like amazing!"

Another guy with blue spiked hair nodded approvingly. "Good job lets get back." He ordered. The blonde grabbed sakura's shopping and the blue spiky haired guy picked sakura up bridal style. Sakura started struggling she tried kicking and wiggling as much as she possibly could. She noticed that the guy seemed annoyed. Maybe if I try harder he'll be sick of me and let me go.

Instead sakura felt a sharp pain on her forearm. Should've seen that coming she thought as she blacked out.

The trio left the alley at the speed of light to god knows where with the unconscious sakura.

**Oh my gosh! Wow this turned out better then I thought! Yes sakura's tsunade's daughter. I've no idea who her real parents are and being the hokage's daughter makes the kidnapping more believable. I guess we all know who the kidnappers are. Oh and about Hinata talking so much, she was undercover so yeah she had to be confident in the mission though I think she only stutters and is all shy in front of Naruto. Who wouldn't be in front of their long time crush! Anyways REVIEW! Please? Or else I'll send the trio to kidnap you! I wish. **

**Anyways please ignore the weird ramblings above and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly. _Weird I remembered nothing much except a blue haired girl. What was her name? hima… Humada?_

"HINATA CHAN!" a loud voice boomed through the otherwise silent room.

_HINATA! Her name was Hinata and… SHIT! She kidnapped me! _I get up from the warm cozy bed alarmed at the thought of being kidnapped. I don't recognize the room. But it's got blue walls and floral wallpaper on one wall. There's a photo frame. Among the three people in it I'm only able to recognize Hinata. The other two boys look oddly familiar. My eyes moved around the room from the picture.

Next to my single bed was another one. It was neatly made up. On the opposite wall was a dressing table and a huge cupboard. In a neat pile all her shopping bags had been stacked in a corner. The room didn't look like a holding cell at all. _May be this was mum's idea of a prank. Well it was a sick joke what was she trying to do! I almost had a heart attack! I'll give her a piece of my mind!_

I angrily got out of my bed and barged outside into a dimly lit hallway. I could hear voices and laughter not far away from my room. I stomped to the room from which the sounds were coming_. Really mom? You get me kidnapped for a vacation and bring company along! Hello vacations are for family only!_

I pushed open the door and entered the room.

**SASUKE'S POV:  
**dobe and I sat at the table patiently waiting for our dinner… at least I was waiting patiently. Dobe on the other hand kept whining and complaining about how tough the mission had been and how starving he is and he'll die if he doesn't get dinner soon.

"Shut up dobe." I was annoyed since he hadn't done a thing during the mission. It was all Hinata and I didn't see her complaining about being tired. In fact she was actually cooking dinner for us. If she weren't here we would've died from starvation. I tell dobe that. He pouts for a minute. Then turns to Hinata telling her how great she was during the mission.

"it w…wasn't an…any thing na-naruto kun." She was blushing. She set a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and a tray of tomato salad in front of me. She took her seat across Naruto and was watching him eat.

Naruto was making some stupid jokes about something. I really wasn't listening. I had finished my salad and was casually leaning on my chair. I was bored and listening to dobe go on and on about bushy brows and how his team flopped their mission and got caught by the cops. That's when the kitchen door was pushed open and there stood an enraged pinkete. This is going to be entertaining. I leaned on the table and rest my face in my hands. _

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I stood in a warm kitchen in front of three people who seemed to enjoying their dinner. I looked around but no sign of mum. Although right in front of me sat Hinata who was looking at me wide eyed. The boys from the photograph were there too. So it's true I have been kidnapped. Instead of fear and panic I felt anger boiling inside me.

"You!" I pointed towards Hinata. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. She looked at me innocently. "We're having dinner." She answered calmly. She got up from the table. _Her white pupils… wait white pupils?! That's rare. Anyways focus sakura focus. You're kidnapped! So stop thinking about her creepy eyes._ "Do you want some?" she asked politely before heading towards the stove in the corner.

"I… uh?"I was confused. _I'm their hostage. What's the deal? This isn't anything like they show in the movies. _I was about to throw a tantrum and demand for my release immediately but I heard my stomach growl. The guy sitting at the head of the table who had blue spiky hair smirked. That pissed me off.

"What?" I snapped at him. He looked amused. _What am I his TV show?_ I scowled and took a seat next to Hinata's which was also across from the smirking idiot.

"Do want some ramen?" Hinata asked.

"Yes please." _I guess I'll throw a tantrum with a full tummy._

"You like ramen?" a tan blonde sitting on my right asked. He was grinning. "a bit." I answered not sure if these guys were even kidnappers or not. Hinata placed a bowl in front of me and took her seat. I looked at them uncertainly then at the ramen. The smirking idiot looked even more amused then before.

"Stop smirking!" I shout at him. He

_Hmm this is delicious!_ And before I know it I was munching hungrily on them. I took a few more helping until announcing that I didn't want to eat more.

"You're a ramen girl, me too! High five!" the blonde raises his hand and I high five him. "You're a boy, dobe." The smirking idiot points out. The blonde simply shrugs.

_It's weird. I'm their hostage not their guest. Why aren't they treating me like one?_

After a few minutes of silence the boys left the kitchen. I expected Hinata to make me do the dishes… you know treat me like a maid but instead she got up and began picking up the dishes.

"Hinata?" I was totally lost. _ Is this mum's prank or am I really kidnapped? What the hell is happening?!_

"Am I like kidnapped?" I ask her uncertain what her answer will be.

**So what do you think? Any suggestions? Ok if you do feel free to PM me. Oh and don't forget to review!**

**One question… sakunaru or sasusaku? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**And I won't update until I get at least ten reviews so come on people start reviewing! ;) **


End file.
